Begin Again
by Kermzillaa
Summary: It's been three years since Tris Prior was announced dead. Follow in Tobias's story. "But how?" Tobias chokes out, clutching the face of the girl he loves so much. "I'm back, Tobias." She replies quietly. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you." Tobias says softly.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A/N Yay! I finally updated it! No more bold writing!/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It's been three years. Three years since I lost the love of my life. She was my everything, and she was taken away from me. To this day, I am still repairing, slowly but surely. We are back in the routine of things again, back to the old ways of life. The Dauntless compound was easily fixed, and we moved back in to start life fresh. This year, the Choosing Ceremony is starting up again. I am back to being a initiate trainer, also back to being called Four./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A little bit inside me wishes she was here to see it all, everything back to the way it was./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Four?" A voice from the outside of my door asks. I've had lots of visitors recently, all worried I've spun out of control. I sit up from my favorite position, lying on the ground, staring up at the stars. After she passed, I got a tunnel drilled into my ceiling, leading up to the stars, so I can lay here whenever I want and talk to her. "Come in, I'm still alive." I reply. My door creaks open and Christina stands there, holding a brown paper bag. I eye her cautiously as she walks in and sits the bag on my kitchen counter. "A muffin." She says, pointing at the bag. I lay back, staring up at the sky. "Not hungry." I say. She sighs and walks over, sitting down just beside me. "You need to eat, Four." She says softly. I glance over at her and look away just as fast. "I'll eat when I want to, now please leave." I say cooly. She stands and walks over to the door. Just as she grabs the door knob she turns to me, "She's never coming back, suck it up and realize it. Laying around all day, dreaming about things that will never happen is not helping you." She says, before slamming the door. My eyes sting, trying to convince myself to cry. I shake my head. She's right. I need to get over it. I need to continue with life. I glance over at my clock that is sitting awkwardly on my bedside table. 10:37 PM it reads. I stand and drag myself over to the bathroom. I guess I'll have a shower and head to bed, tomorrow is the start of initiation so we need to be up bright and early. Great. Just great. Since Eric is no longer capable of being Dauntless leader (A/N I needed to say this, guys, I love Eric, but this is too good.) Zeke willingly took the job. He is a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he is a perfectionist. Everything needs to be ready and perfect. Dauntless-born my ass. He is more like an Erudite./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After my pathetically short shower I change into my pajamas. The shirt I had let her (A/B Sorry if all of this 'her' and 'she' stuff is confusing you, I'm trying to make it seem as if Tobias can't stand to say her name.) borrow one night, and a pair of grey track pants. I crawl into my cold, hard bed, gathering up a bunch of my sheets and pulling them up to my neck. I then adjust my pillow to the most comfortable position. Lying beside me, as if she was there with me. I wrap a protective arm around my pillow and shut my eyes. She fills my thoughts while I drift off to sleep and soon is talking to me in my dreams./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I am woken up by a knock at my door. "Come on, Four!" Zeke yells "The initiates will be Choosing soon!" I glance over at my clock, he's right. I slowly get out of bed. I then change my pants into some jeans and spray some deodorant under my pits, and a little on my chest. I grab the muffin off the bench and stroll out of my apartment. At the bottom of the stairs Zeke is chatting to a bunch of workers. I avoid them and continue on to the net room. I don't feel like getting caught up in that stuff. A short stroll down the hallway I find myself at the net room. I feel better in here. Partly because this was the first ever place I truly noticed her. The door opens behind me, but I continue staring at the net. "They should be jumping soon." Shauna says. I turn to face her, then nod. She's been through a lot. Losing her younger sister, Lynn, payed its toll on her. "And ideas on first jumper?" She asks. She's trying to make a conversation, but it just reminds me of her, she was first jumper. Shauna immediately regrets what she had said. "Oh, Four, oh my go- I forgot!" She stutters. I shake my head and send her a small, forgiving smile. "It's ok." I mumble./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After a long wait, we can see some people standing at the top of the building above us. "Here they come." I say to Shauna. She nods and uncrosses her arms, stepping away from the wall. A flash of blue is seen as first jumper makes it's way to the net. A boy with dark brown hair lays awkwardly on the net. "That went better than I expected." He says to himself. I let out a short laugh and extend my hand to him. He takes it and rolls off of the net. He nods and thanks me. "What's your name?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment. Of course. "Felix." He says, nodding slightly. I nod and turn to face the people standing around the room, "First jumper- Felix!" I yell to them. Memories flood back in. I shake them out of my head and lead Felix over to the door. The cheers and whistles continue, and get slightly louder when the second jumper lands in the net. I leave the room and make my way to my apartment. It's too much to handle. She is everywhere in my life, and I need to accept it and get over it. Little things will remind me of her and I need to face that and move on./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

I head back down to the Pit when I believe everything is over. I arrive into the cafeteria just as Zeke begins his speech.

"It's been three years since the faction system has been operating well enough to have Choosing Ceremonies. Now, it's back. And you all are the new faces of Dauntless. This year, no one gets cut. There will be no Factionless. You will have the opportunity to move freely amongst the factions until you find one that you think best defines you." Zeke says, moving his eyes around the new Dauntless. "Enjoy your time here. Welcome to Dauntless!" He finishes, raising his glass high in the air. Everyone copies.

"To the new Dauntless!" He yells.

"To the new Dauntless!" Everyone chants back. He smiles and takes his seat. I weave my way through the crowd and up to the empty seat next to him. "How nice of you to join us, bud." He says, pulling my chair out for me. I laugh and take my seat. From here I can see the whole cafeteria and it's greatness. It's huge, but empty. The life and people have faded away over the years, but Zeke hopes we will be getting more this year. After the war, many people were lost or died. Died. My chest tightens up for a second before letting go. No, I can't. I begin shoveling food onto my plate. "Hungry, are you?" Zeke asks, a smirk plastered on his face. While laughing, I hit his shoulder.

"Starving." I reply, patting my stomach.

After dinner, I show the initiates to their dorms. After Zeke took over he's made the dorms a lot more 'live-able'. They actually look better than my apartment. "Get settled in and get a good nights sleep, training starts early tomorrow." I say to them, before closing the door. I begin the long, boring walk back to my apartment when something catches my eye. Blonde hair, flopping about as the person it's attached to runs around the corner. I pick up my pace and follow it. I followed it around the corner, and down a long hallway. "Hey!" I called out. The person turned around. All of the air inside me left and I clutched my chest. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then she began talking. "Tobias.." She says softly. I reach my hand out to touch her face. She doesn't flinch, she just stands there, smiling as she stares into my eyes. Those eyes. The ones I grew to love. "Tris?" I ask quietly. My finger traces her jawline and around her chin. It's all so real but I can't believe it. She nods slightly, her eyes swelling with tears. "Come with me." She whispers. I follow her without hesitation. It's been so long, I don't even know what to do. I arrive at my apartment, I reach into my pocket to get my keys but she already has it covered. She pulls a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. We make our way over to the sofa where I just sit and stare at her. "You've been alive this whole time?" I ask softly, after a short silence. She shrugs a little before answering. "I can't remember much." She says. I nod. I've missed her so much.

"Why haven't you come to see me? Or sent me a letter? Or something?" I ask. She shakes her head and smiles.

"I was, I just wanted to pick a good time." She explains softly. I nod slightly, then I open my arms, stretching them out wide. "I need a hug, please." I say quietly. She bursts out into tears before leaping into my arms. When she is safe and comfortable I start stroking her hair. The once perfect blonde hair has now gone a dark brown. She smells faintly of roses. Where has she been all this time? I don't care. I've missed her so much. "Tobias," she whispers softly "I love you." I kiss the back of her head.

"I love you too." I reply softly.

I then drift off to sleep with my Tris back in my arms.

Knock. Knock. I groan and sit up. Instead of being on the sofa where I thought I fell asleep, I am in my bed. I quickly turn over to see Tris, but to my disappointment she isn't there. "Come in!" I yell out. My door opens, and like basically every morning, Christina is standing there. With a paper bag. "Morning sleepy head. Training starts soon." She says, setting the bag down onto the bench and then walking over to me. She carefully strokes my hair. "How's your head after the fall?" She asks. Fall? What fall? I shake my head slightly. "I fell?" I ask. She laughs and then nods, carefully running her fingers down my cheek bones. I'd love to see Tris here right now. "You were unconscious in the hallway opposite the dorms. Don't know what happened?" She asks. I shake my head slightly. "Christina, I saw Tris." I say. She flinches when I say Tris's name but then starts to laugh. "Funny one, Four, but I think I'd know if my best friend was alive, which she's not." She says cooly. I swat her hand away and stand up. "What a great best friend you are, aren't you? Trying to move in on her boyfriend." I reply. Christina scrunches up her face, then crosses her arms. "Old boyfriend. Relationships don't go on after one of them dies. It would be a little hard, wouldn't it?" She says with a laugh. I spin her around and push her towards the door roughly. "Get the fuck out of my apartment." I say, before slamming the door in her face. I walk back over to my bed and sit down. A piece on the opposite bed side table catches my eye. I jump up and grab it,

"Tobias,

I wish I could stay with you, but not yet. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me. Meet me on the train tracks at 12pm tonight. Need to explain some things to you.

-Tris xo

P.S. Try not to tell everyone that I'm back. I want it to be a surprise."

I clutch the note hard against my chest.

"She's alive." I say quietly.

I reach into the bag and pull out a muffin. Like every morning. I decide I will head down to the training room and wait. Just as I leave my apartment, I see Zeke. "Four!" He yells. "Head down to the training room, bud. Don't leave Peter with those initiates!" Shit. Are the initiates already in there? With Peter? I begin to walk a little faster. I don't trust Peter, but he's Dauntless.

"Four," Peter says as I walk into the training room, "Nice of you to show up." I nod and walk over beside him. I cross my arms. He is just staring at me. "Continue." I say, motioning with my hands. "Everyone, this is Four. He is also a trainer. Ladies, don't get your hopes up with this one", he says with a laugh. I then notice the girls eyes which are locked onto me. I look back to Peter. How I wish Tris was here. Four and Six. "Alright, we'll be doing a series of physical combat, training and then fighting. Later on we will also bring in things like learning how to shoot and blah blah blah." Peter says. I take over. "During this lesson we will be learning the basics in hand to hand combat. Peter will demonstrate some moves and you will copy them. Try to copy Peters stance as perfectly as you can." I say. They all nod.

"Alright, lessons over. Go have some time to yourselves!" I yell. I get some girls eyeing me up and down, which makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm hoping Tris will be here soon. Ever since the huge change in the factions, people from the ages of 16-20 can choose a different faction. Which makes most of these initiates my age. I glance over at Peter who is talking to a short boy with bleach blonde hair. I decide not to interrupt them so I head to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is buzzing with life. It's never quiet, but it's never really noisy. I find my way up to my seat next to Zeke and sit down. It was already 10PM. Meaning two hours until I can see Tris again. "How's things?" Zeke asks. I shrug. "Getting better," I say "Slowly." Zeke nods and then pats my on the back. He knows how I feel. After loosing Uriah he just went downhill. Everyone thought he was going to kill himself. I blamed myself for it, because it was my fault. "Hey, want to go have some drinks tonight? Get your mind off of things?" Zeke suggests. "Maybe tomorrow night, yeah?" I say. Zeke nods. Slowly, I am getting my friend back. Just like I'm getting myself back.

The next two hours went through fast, and I find myself on the train tracks. No signs of Tris. I sit just beside the tracks and wait. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt and glance up every now and then. The sound of the train coming towards me makes me sit up immediately. I can see the lights from the front of it. Where the hell is Tris? It rushes past me, blowing my hair all over the place. I start to run along side it, then I jump. I press the open button for the doors then slide in. The first thing I notice is her, sitting in one of the seats a few rows down. I walk down the empty train and sit beside her. "Ready for an explanation?" She asks. I nod, then wrap my arm around her. She leans into my chest and begins talking. "I woke up in Erudite a few months ago. I thought I was dreaming. I didn't believe it. Turns out Caleb took my body back with him, and tried everything to bring me back. He even got some of the Erudite leaders to try. But no one could do it. It's simply impossible for someone to be brought back to life." I watch her as she talks, as she stares off into the distance. I carefully take her chin and turn it to face me. Her eyes are red with tears. I plant a kiss on her forehead. My hands are shaking so much. I thought I had lost her. "Are you coming back to Dauntless?" I ask. She smiles, a wide smile.

"Of course I am!" She replies. I kiss her cheek, while cupping her face with my hands. "My little ray of sunshine is back." I say quietly. She slips her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. "I'm here to stay, this time." She replies quietly.

We sit like that for hours. I think we both missed it so much. "Are you coming back tonight?" I ask. She grins and tells me to wait there. She disappears off into the next compartment and comes back with a huge bag. "Of course I am!" I laugh and take the bag from her. I am surprised as to how heavy it is. "What do you have in here, Tris?" I ask. She giggles and sighs. "Oh, you know, just some dresses and things... and.." She says, unzipping the bag. She pulls open the bag and lying there is a person. A person I thought was dead. Tris grins at me and nods.

"Hello, Four!" Uriah says with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated. I'm having problems with my account at the moment. Will find a solution ASAP. Liking the sorry so far? Leave a review with some idea/suggestions, helps me out when I have writers block. **

I stand there for a bit staring at him. "I- I. What? I- I don't understand any of this." I say to them. Tris laughs and pats my back. "Don't worry, neither do we." She says with a laugh.

"We'll go back to Dauntless with you and live like normal people then, right?" Uriah asks. I look at Tris for answers. She nods, "That's the plan." She says. I stand at the door of the train and look out. About 10 minutes until we get back to Dauntless. "10 minutes." I say to them.

"Alright, the jump is coming up!" I yell over the gusts of wind. I stand at the door of the train, holding Tris's hand. I turn to her and she nods. The jump in getting closer. I take a few steps back and she does the same. "Three!" I yell. "Two," "One!" We jump, followed by Uriah.

I land perfectly on my feet. Tris stands up from beside me and Uriah is just beside her. Next part we have to get in. By jumping. Off of the roof. "Ready?" Tris asks excitedly. I half nod-half shrug. I step up beside her and look down. Tris turns to face Uriah and gives him a salute, before falling. Backwards. Uriah grins before saying "She's something.." I send him a glare to which he puts his hands up as if he surrenders. "Alright, alright. You got her first. Finders, keepers." Uriah says before jumping off. I stand and watch him. He lands on the net and Tris helps him off. My turn then. I gather up all of my bravery and step up onto the ledge. I inch closer and closer. "Now." I whisper. I jump. The wind lashes at my sides on the way down. My hair goes crazy. I land awkwardly on the net and let out a oomf. Tris's hand snakes around mine and helps me off. She immediately hugs me once I am standing. "Well done." She whispers into my shirt. I stroke her hair and start walking. "Uriah, where are you sleeping?" I ask. Uriah shrugs. "I wanted to surprise Zeke at breakfast, so maybe I could stay at your place tonight?" He suggests. I laugh a little then nod. "Sure thing." I turn to Tris. "And where are you staying?" I ask her. She puts a look on her face as if she's thinking. "Eric's old room, maybe." She says. I shake my head. "Zeke lives there now." I reply. "Then I'll stay with Zeke." She teases. I pick her up from under the legs and her armpit. She squeals. "Shhh.." I whisper. Uriah turns around for a second then looks away. I don't know what his deal is.

Tris finds a comfortable spot on my bed while I set up the couch for Uriah. I glance over at Tris who has her face buried deep into my pillow. I walk over to her and start stroking her back. She flinches for a second then relaxes when she realizes it's me. I notice she has already found another one of my shirts. I pull the blankets up over her shoulders and walk around to the other side of the bed. I snuggle in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She rests her head on my chest. My eyes begin to water as I realize how long it's been. "Tris," I say softly. She moves her head so she is looking at me. "Mm?" She breathes. I stroke the back of her head. "I missed you so much." I say, letting out a sigh. I wrap my other arm around her and pull her closer. "I missed you more, Tobias." She says quietly. She's like my little miracle. I still can't believe she's back. "I don't believe that your here." I say. She looks up at me again, "I am, I promise" She says. I nod. "But how?" I choke out. She sighs, "I am back, Tobias." She says softly. I cup her face with my hands. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you." I say. Her eyes swell with tears and she kisses me softly on the lips. Her hand moving up my side to my hair. "Think I could train the initiates with you?" She asks quietly. "Sure hope so, some of those girls need to know what 'in a relationship' means." I reply. She laughs and rolls onto her back. "It's good to be home." She says. I nuzzle my head into her neck and close my eyes.

I am woken up in the morning by a knock at the door, like every morning. Tris sits up beside me and quickly makes her way to the bathroom. I get up as well and check on Uriah. He is still sleeping on the couch, so I pull the blankets up over his face. "Come in." I yell out tiredly. The door opens and Christina stands there, holding the same bag as she does every morning. "Breakfast!" She chirps. I nod.

"Thanks." I reply. I still haven't forgiven her for what she said. She sets the bag down onto the bench and turns to leave. "You know, Four, if you ever need anything, I'm here." She says. I nod slightly. "Noted." I say cooly. She pulls her hair back out of her face and leaves. The bathroom door swings open and Tris bursts out. "Some friend she is." Tris says quietly. I take her hand and lead her over to the closet. "Your things, are in there. Not sure if they will fit, but give it a go." I tell her. She nods. I turn away and grab the muffin out of the bag. I've kept the things in my room untouched. Like Tris's old clothes.

Tris reappears moments later, wearing a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. Her hair is tied back in a pony tail and she has put on some eyeliner. "Gorgeous." I say. She blushes and nods towards Uriah, who is just waking up. "Come on, Uri. We're going to go see Zekey-Pooh!" I say. Uriah sits up and looks over. "Okay, lets go!" He says.

I look over at Tris and Uriah, who I both thought were dead. "You sure you're ready?" I ask. They both nod. I push open the doors of the cafeteria and make my way up to Zeke. Uriah ad Tris follow behind, keeping their heads down. I stand behind Zeke's chair and tap him on the shoulder. "Zeke," I say. He turns and looks at me. "Yeah, bud?" He asks. I nudge Uriah forward and he looks at his brother. "Been a while." Uriah says. Zeke stares, then stands. "You think this is some sick joke?!" He yells at me. Uriah grabs his brother. "No, Zeke. It's me. Look, Tris. Tris is here too." Uriah explains. Tris steps out from behind me and gives Zeke a wave. Zeke sits back down in his chair and starts shaking his head. "You were dead, you both were dead. How?" Zeke asks, his voice starting to break. Uriah takes the seat next to him and pats his shoulder. "Explain later." He says. Zeke nods and turns back to face the cafeteria. I take Tris's hand and sit in my seat, then I guide her onto my lap. She grins as I bounce her around on my knees. "Stop, T-Four.." She says. I readjust her hair.

"Okay, Six." I reply. Her eyes brighten up as I call her Six. "Can everyone call me Six, now?" She asks enthusiastically. I laugh and then nod. "Four and Six." I whisper.

"Or Six and Four." She corrects me. I laugh a little and glance over at Zeke, who is chatting and laughing with his brother. This is a miracle.

After breakfast Tris and I head down to the training room, where the initiates are waiting with Peter. Peter turns, with a smug look on his face. But then he sees Tris. "Tri-" He starts. I raise my hand. "Everyone, this is Six." I say, gesturing to Tris. She takes a step forward and nods. Peter stands and stares. She gives him a short smile. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, which in return most of girls send her death stares. Tris waves them off and begins to speak. "As you all just found out, I'm Six," she starts "I'll be helping to train you guys." One of the boys from the back then curses aloud. "Holy shit." He says. "That's Tris Prior." Gasps can be heard around the room. Tris holds up her hand and they quiet down immediately. "Actually, I am Six." She says with a smile. He boy at he back starts to object but she continues talking. "So where are you up to in your training?" She asks, crossing her arms. I step forward. "Beginners fighting." I say. She nods. Peter stands there awkwardly. "Fights are beginning today. The board in the corner has your opponent on it." Peter says. The initiate hurry over to the board. Most of them let out a disappointed sigh. Peter turns to us. "How the fuck are you alive, Prior?" He asks. I step forward, grabbing his shoulder. "Keep talking to her like that and you won't be." I growl at him. Tris takes me by my waist and pulls me back. Her muscles have grown a lot. It makes me feel sorry for Peter, and whatever is about to happen to him. She slaps him across the face, making him stumble backwards, but then she reaches out and hugs him. "It's good to see another familiar face." She says nicely. Peter nods, straightening up a bit. "Good to see you too, Six." He replies. I laugh a bit and squeeze her shoulders. "You have the weirdest ways to show affection." I say. She laughs as well, then hits me square in the chest. "I love you." She whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Updating twice in one night? Why's wrong with me?! you guys deserve it. Will be updating another Amity-Dauntless tomorrow! Yay! Been ages... Anyway, hope you like this extra long chapter. Nighty night :)) x **

We make our way hand in hand to the cafeteria. "Did you see the look on her face when I yelled at her?" Tris asks with a laugh. I reach with my other hand and pat her lightly on the head. "She looked like she was going to puke." I reply. Tris laughs and lets go of my hand when we reach the door. "Go ahead, Six." I say as she reaches slowly for the door. She pushes it open and walks in. Just as she does so Christina stands from the other side of the room. She gets up from her seat and starts walking towards Tris. The walk changes into a run and she jumps into Tris's arms. Tris reluctantly hugs her back. "I heard people saying stuff- stuff about you being back," I hear Christina say, "I didn't believe it, but then I saw Uriah." Christina tightens the hug. "I missed you so much." She says. I clear my throat and lean down beside Tris's ear. "I'll leave you to your reunion." I say. A grin appears on her face and she breaks out of the hug, leading Christina out of the room. I make my way to my seat and take it. Uriah and Zeke are busy talking they barely even notice me sit down. "Oh, Four, hey buddy." He says. I give him a wave and a smile, shoving my face with food. "You promised me you would come have some drinks with me, so I decided why not throw a party?" He says. I shake my head and laugh, nudging his shoulder. "Even though your leader now, you haven't changed one bit." I tease. He grins and turns back to Uriah. It's good to see him happy. He hasn't thrown a party ever since Uriah passed. Or supposedly passed. I honestly don't know what happened, but they are back now. A little bit inside me wonders if anyone else came back, like Will or Eric. But at the same time I want to hope that's not true. "Alright, invite some people to the party. It's on tonight, my place." Zeke adds, before standing up and leaving. I sigh and glance out at the initiates table. Kip, one of the stand outs in training, is having a food eating competition with Justin, another initiate. They are shoving down something that looks like beef. I hope it's beef.

After a long, boring meal, I stand and make my way over to the initiates table. They glance over at me and quickly look away. All except one. Monica. Some crazy girl obsessed with Zeke. Her strawberry blonde hair is tied up in a neat bun, away from her eyes like it usually is. "Listen up," I yell, "Zeke is throwing a party tonight at his apartment. You all are welcome to join." They all turn to each other and start talking about wether or not they are going. I turn and leave. Better go find Tris.

(A/N ATTENTION, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT, THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVENT READ ALLEGIANT, I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, PANSYCAKE.)

I stroll down the hallways in search of Tris. I eventually give up and decide to visit a place I haven't been in years. The fear landscape room. After Tris passed, I couldn't deal with it anymore. My fears were about her. Losing her over and over again. It broke me into pieces. But I kept going in, because this was the only place I could see her. I stop at the door and begin questioning my decision. I shake my head and open the door. "I'm going to regret this." I mumble. I open all of the drawers until I find the one I am looking for. The one with the fear serum. I take out two boxes out and stack them on top of each other on the counter. I can't believe we have some left. I open one of the boxes and pull out a syringe. This is going to suck. I inject the needle into my neck and make my way to the chair. I shut my eyes and wait. It's been a while, I'm starting to question whether or not they even work anymore.

I open my eyes. I'm not in the room anymore, I'm in the Weapons Lab. Tris is lying on the ground meters away from me. David crouches over her body, holding her bullet wounds. "Hey, get away from her!" I yell. He doesn't listen. He sits back and makes a squishing sound as he adjusts his seat in Tris's blood. I race over, just about to grab him when I run into an invisible wall. I bang on it. Tris is lying centimetres away from me. David takes out his knife and begins to cut her. He slashes at her back, her arms. I scream out and start banging on the glass again. He turns and looks at me. He then waves with the hand that is holding the knife and sends me a devilish grin. "Get away from her!" I yell. "Stop touching her!" David doesn't listen. He continues to slice at Tris's body. I break down in tears, banging on the glass. I then give up and turn away from them, closing my eyes and listening to my breathing. I can every now and then hear the laugh of David, but I don't turn around. It's not real.

I sit up in my chair and clamp my eyes shut. Tears creep out and stream down my cheeks. I feel a hand grab my foot and I open my eyes. Tris stands at the end of the chair, her eyes red and full of concern. "Come on.." She says softly, helping me out of the chair. She wraps an arm around me and leads me out of the room. "Hey, listen." She says, helping me down the stairs. "Don't go back in without me, ok?" I nod and kiss her head softly. "I used to go in all the time to see you. But it was never the way I wanted. They aren't getting better." I say through sobs. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and leads me up to my apartment door. "Well, let's get ready for Zekes party and forget about it for now, ok?" She suggests. I nod and follow her into the room.

I change into a pair of jeans and a singlet, I then put a top on over that and a jacket. We will probably be playing Candor or Dauntless, so I don't want to be naked after wards. Tris appears out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of my jeans, which are way too big for her, and one of my old tops. "Looking good." I tease. She shakes her head and laughs. "I have nothing else to wear, so shut it." She says. I toss her a simple pull on jacket. "Candor or Dauntless. Might want to go prepared." I explain. She nods, then takes my arm. "Ready?" She asks. I shrug. "As I'll ever be." I mumble.

The sound of Zeke's music can be heard from ages away. I squeeze Tris's hand and push open Zeke's apartment door. Heaps of people are gathered in the living room. Most of them I don't even know. "Four!" Shauna yells. I smile. "Shauna." I reply. She sets her eyes on Tris then squints. "She looks like Tris!" She yells. I laugh and pull Tris closer. "Maybe because she is!" I yell back, over the blaring music. Shauna's eyes open wide. I lead Tris over to the mini fridge and take out two beers. I open one and pass it to her. "This should be fun!" She yells over the music. I nod, then pull her in for a hug. "Let's dance!" I suggest.

After what feels like hours, and a lot of drinks, the party begins to die down, and Zeke appears. "Everyone except for close friends and family members, get the fuck out of my house!" He yells. Almost everyone hurries out of the room, leaving Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Tris and I. "Candor or Dauntless! Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah chants. Zeke grabs another bottle of beer then takes a seat on the floor. "Alright, let's start." He saying, grinning over the top of his bottle. He wipes his mouth with his hand and then turns to Christina. "Go make out with someone in the room, Christina." He says. Christina shakes her head. "Remember, you got to ask Candor or Dauntless first." She says, hugging her legs. Zeke slaps his hand to his head and mumbles something to himself. "Candor or Dauntless, Christina?" He asks. She smirks. "Candor." She replies.

"What a pansycake." Uriah says. Zeke strokes his imaginary moustache. "Why do you visit Four every morning?" He asks. Christina turns a dark shade of crimson. "Because, he's my friend." She says quietly. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless!" She says, pulling herself out of the awkward silence. "Dauntless." Tris says. Christina smirks. I don't like this at all. "Make out with someone-" she begins,

"Hey, that was my one!" Zeke yells. Christina sighs. "Make out with someone in the room- BUT! It can't be Four." She finishes. Tris's jumper flies off and lands in the corner. "No thank you." She says. Tris then turns to Uriah. "Candor or Dauntless, Uri?" She asks. Uriah shrugs. "Dauntless, I'm not a pansycake." Tris sits back and begins to think. She then sits up, then disappears off into the kitchen. "Probably vomiting, did you see how much she had to drink?" Shauna asks. I laugh and shake my head. Just as I get up to go check on her she appears back in the room, holding a huge bottle of alcohol. She passes it to Uriah. "Drink it, all of if." She commands. Uriah opens it and takes a sip. His face turns sour, but continues drinking it. He finishes it in about 15 seconds. "Four! Candor or Dauntless?" He asks. I shrug. "Candor." I reply. He sighs and shakes his head. "Am I pretty?" He asks. I let out a laugh. "Ask a serious one, Uriah." He sighs, leaning his head back. "What was your first thought when you saw Tris?" He asks. I turn to Tris and smile. "How beautiful her eyes were." I say quietly. "Louder!" Uriah yells. I turn to him, and cup my hands around my mouth. "How big my dick is, compared to hers!" I yell. Uriah breaks down into fits of laughter, then he throws up. Tris leans her was on my shoulder and yawns. "Zeke?" I ask. Zeke stares for a second. "Dauntless." I sigh and rub my temples. "Go have some fun with Shauna in that room," I say, pointing at the door across from the kitchen. "And don't come out until one of you vomits." Zeke laughs and leads Shauna out of the room. I turn to Christina, who is glaring at Tris. I stroke Tris's hair. "Want to go to bed?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Stay a little longer." She replies with a yawn. I nod. "Christina?" I ask. Christina looks at me, "Yeah?" She asks. "Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. She groans. I sigh, "Fine, Uriah?" He looks at me, "Candor." I pull my hair back with my hand. "Who do you like, Uri?" I ask. He covers his face with his hands. I need to know. He mumbles something I can't quite hear. "What was that?" I ask. He takes his hands away. "I don't like anyone." He says. I shake my head. "Fine, Candor or Dauntless, Uri?" I ask again. He groans. "Dauntless." I smirk. I know exactly what I am going to do, even though I don't want to, the alcohol is telling me to. "Fight me, tough guy." I say. Uriah looks at me with fear. He shakes his head and tosses his shirt across the room. "You? You're like the Hulk! No way." I laugh and wrap an arm around Tris. She's asleep. I pick her up in my arms. "Well, we'll be going home now." I say. I make Tris's hand wave as I leave the apartment.

Her eyes open as I arrive at my apartment. "Kidnapping me?" She asks. I laugh and kiss her forehead. After struggling to open the door, I set her down in bed. I then take my top off and join her. She lays her hand on the middle of my chests and outlines my muscles with her fingers. "I think Uriah is scared of you." She says softly. I laugh and kiss her cheek. "I think so too." She looks up at me and glances at my lips, before kissing me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. "No matter how many times I say it, I don't feel like it's enough, but, I love you." I say quietly. She kisses my neck softly, "I love you too." She says.

"I love you three." I say.

She pauses for a second. "I love you four." I smirk, then stroke her hair. "I know." I say quietly. She squeals and hits my shoulder. "I can't believe I didn't even notice that." She mumbles. I shut my eyes and listen to her steady breathing. Everything is going back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this one is so short! Will release a longer one some time tomorrow. I promised to release another Amity-Dauntless but I have no idea where to go with the story line. Cock blocked.. Anyway, enjoy this chapter full of fluff and stuff. Shit is going to hit the fan soon.**

"Tobias!" Tris yells. I am hit in the face with something soft, but at a speed that it actually hurts. "Get up!" I open one eye and look at her. She stands beside my bed, holding a pillow above her head, "Morning, babe!" She yells, hitting me again with the pillow. I quickly grab her waist and throw her onto the bed. She shrieks and tries to get up. I pin her down by her back and her face gets pressed against the bed. I straddle her back. **"**Tobias**.** Get off me." She says. I smirk then start playing with her hair. "Don't think I will, actually." I reply. She lets out a sigh. I lean down and kiss her neck. I feel her shudder under me and I smirk. I then quickly jump off her, holding her arms so she can't move. "Tobias, seriously." She says softly. I grin and roll her onto her back. "Hold on for a second." I say softly into her ear. I then straddle her again, but she is facing me this time. "Hey there." I say with a cheesy smile. She sighs and puts her hands on my legs. I lean down and kiss her softly. "You know," I begin, stroking her face softly, "We should probably go down to the cafeteria." Tris laughs and pulls me in for another kiss. This one is deeper, more passionate. "I've been trying to wake you up all morning." Tris says, pushing me off of her. I stand, then help her off the bed. My head is pounding but I ignore it. That can wait. Tris disappears off into the bathroom so I quickly begin changing. Just as I take my shirt off Tris appears again. I don't even notice she's behind me until she runs her finger along my tattoo. "I love this so much." She says quietly. She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me from behind, pressing her head against my back. I laugh and carefully move her arms from around my waist. I then slip on a shirt and turn to her. She stands there smiling, the ravens peeking out from above her shirt. I pull down one side of her top and look at them. Three ravens, flying towards her heart. I rest my fingers on them and kiss her cheek. "Let's go get some food." I say.

We make our way to the cafeteria and get some breakfast, on the way to the training room we bump into Uriah. He rushes around the corner and runs into me. "There's, a fire." He chokes out, "in the training room." I grip Tris's hand and push past Uriah. There's no way the training room is on fire. It can't be. The smell of smoke fills my nose. I pull my shirt up above my nose and mouth. Tris does the same. We open the training room doors and Uriah was right. In the far corner there are at least 10 people with buckets, trying to put out a tiny fire. I snort and uncover my nose. Well, that was dramatic. Tris makes her way over to the corner. I turn my attention towards the targets. Knives of all different sizes line up on the table. I grab three identical ones and stand in front of one of the targets. It's been ages since I've done this. I take my stance and draw my arm back. I take in a deep breath, then throw. It lands perfectly in the middle. I toss one of the other knives into my hand and try again. It lands beside my first one. I put the third one in my hand and take my stance. All of a sudden I can hear hushed voices behind me, I turn and see Peter and the initiates standing behind me. "That never gets old." Peter says. I grin and pull my arm back, still looking at Peter, and then I throw it. It lands, like the others, perfectly in the middle. "I'm still amazed at how you can do that." Peter mumbles. Most of the initiates stand there with their mouthes open. I then see Tris striding over. "Showing off, are you Four?" She calls out. I shrug. "I guess you could call it that." I call back. She pushes past the initiates and stands beside me, she takes some knives from the table. "My turn." She says. I take a few steps back and cross my arms. This should be interesting.

Her eyes are focused on the target. She then looks at me, and without looking, throws the knife. It hits the centre. I laugh and pick up some more knives. "Bring it, babe." I challenge. She starts stretching out her arms. I throw a knife at her target and it knocks out the one she threw. She then throws hers, and it lands right beside mine. I am just about to throw another one when Peter speaks up. "I'm sorry to ruin this, but we have initiates to train." I glance at Tris, who raises her eyebrows. I smirk and set my knives down on the table. Two initiates run up to me and cling onto my arms. "OhMyGee!" One of them squeals, her body pressed up hard against my side. "That was so hot!" I try to get her off but she won't move. She glances at her friend and grins. "You should so totally come party with us tomorrow, Four!" She says, in a high-pitched annoying voice. I shake my head. She starts squeezing at my arm muscles. "Woah." She whispers. Her friend nods in a agreement. She then gets yanked off of my arm, by Tris. "I wouldn't, if I were you." Tris says with a smile. The other one immediately let's go. I wrap my arm around Tris's shoulder and lead her away. "I honestly love you so much." I say. A smile spreads across her face. "Good." She says.

I don't even see why Peter needs us to help, he's got it under control. I lean against the wall watching the initiates. They are good, but not great. If Eric was here they would've all been cut by now. Tris joins me by the wall, and copies my position. Her expression is stern, almost annoyed. Her eyes are locked onto something but I can't quite work out who it is. "I'll kill her next time she lays a finger on you." Tris says. I grin and pull her closer. She's so cute when she's jealous. Her face flushes a bright pink colour. She bites her lip and looks up at me. I stare at her and she stares back. A strand of her hair flies across her face. I pull it back with my finger and kiss her on the forehead. "If you get to kill her, I get to kill Uriah." I say. She pulls away for a second and raises her eyebrows. "Again?" She asks, "I don't find that fair."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about the one chapter not in italics, I'm tired to blegh. Deal with it. I hope you enjoy this, WHAT chapter. Any ideas/suggestions? Leave a review! School tomorrow + period= probably not another update. But I will update ASAP. **

**Ty. **

"Stop!" Tris yells at one of the initiates. Dan, I believe his name is, pauses just as he was going to kick Felix in the face. Tris runs towards Felix and helps him off the ground. She turns to me and smiles, before helping Felix out of the room. I watch as Dan leaves the mat, a smug look on his face. I clench my fists. He reminds me of Eric. "Alright, Julie and Lexy onto the mat." Peter yells. Julie stands on the mat and takes her stance. She was the one who was clinging to my arm earlier. Tris would love to be here to see her get beat up. Lexy then sluggishly makes her way to the mat. Her arms are about the size of mine and the muscles running down her back are clearly visible through her shirt. Julie is screwed. I lean back onto the wall and slip my hands into my pockets. Lexy raises one hand to her face and places the other slightly in front of her chest. Julie stands awkwardly, covering as much of her body as she can. I see a smirk appear on her face and she swings at Lexy, hitting her temple and knocking her off her feet. She then waits for her to get up before kicking at her ribs. I might have been wrong, Julie is good. She dodges Lexy's sloppy kick and sends a punch at her face. Lexy stumbles back and tries to regain her balance. Julie makes her way around her and kicks her in the middle of her back, causing Lexy to fall flat on her face. Julie circles her, waiting for her to get up. She doesn't. Julie then shakes her hands off and walks off the mat like nothing happened. I consider helping Lexy, but Peter already has that covered. Peter helps her up and turns to the initiates. "Four will be ending the lesson. I expect to see you in here same time tomorrow." He says, before leaving the room with Lexy's limp body dangling off his neck. I push off the wall and make my way over to the initiates. "Well done with your fights today. Most of them were clearly better than others, but that doesn't mean anything. Not necessarily. If you want a good job try your hardest. If you want to scrub toilets and wash dishes, don't bother trying and that's what you'll end up with. See you again tomorrow." I say, then step aside and watch them leave. Julie hurries past me and walks out the door, her friend clinging to her arm. The training room seems clean enough so I don't need to stick around in here any longer. I make my way out the door and shut it behind me. Tris walks around the corner and sees me. She smiles and takes a few steps towards me. "How'd she go?" She asks eagerly. I frown slightly, she won't like this. "She was an extremely good fighter, took down here opponent really quickly." I say. Tris furrows her eyebrows, then crosses her arms and scowls. "Let's go eat." She mumbles. I grin and wrap my arm around her. I then quickly glance at her chest. The ravens that are usually there have vanished. My stomach drops. I take my arm off of her and step away. A confused look spreads across her face. "What is it?" She asks quietly. I shake my head, a little too furiously. "You aren't Tris." I reply. She lets out a laugh and crosses her arms. "What's gotten into you, Four?" She asks. My chest tightens a bit and I clench my fists. "Tris would never call me Four." I say coldly. She stares at me and shrugs. "I have no idea what you are going on about, let's just go eat." She takes my arm, trying to pull me with her. I tug my arm out of her grasp and glare at her. Her eyes, they aren't the same. Her hair, it isn't Tris's. How hadn't I noticed this before? "Is this some stupid prank?" I ask her. She hangs her head, but then she looks up. The most horrible smile is spread across her face. "I wondered how long it would take for you to realise. It was too risky, I knew it was." Her voice isn't the same either. I slam her against the wall, my hands slightly shaking. "Who are you working for?" I ask in my quiet, intimidating voice. She smiles. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She replies. I stare deeper into her eyes. My grip tightens around her neck. "Who?" I yell in her face. She stands there, unaffected by it. I wait for an answer. The more I look at her, the more I realise how she looks nothing like Tris. I hate myself for not realising this. "Eric." She says finally. I let go of her and she drops to the ground. I shake out my hands and the same devil smile appears on her face. "Speak of the devil." She says quietly. At first I am confused, but then I spin around. Eric. The same Eric who was in initiation with me. The same Eric I remember killing. "Be brave, Four." He says, before punching me in the face. I fall backwards and hit my head on the concrete floor. Eric towers over me and smirks as he kicks me in the face with his boot.

_All I register at first is a grey blur. But then I see her. Her small, fragile body. I lean out and stretch my hand towards her. She takes it. I'm surprised as to how small it is. But it is warm. She stands, but then stumbles a bit. I catch her and stand her upright. Her eyes catch mine. "Thank you." She says quietly. Her body may be small but she seems strong. And her eyes. So stern, so insistent. Beautiful. _

"He's awake, Eric." I voice calls out. I pry my eyes open. The immediate bright lights fill my vision. A blur leans over me. "So he his." A voice replies. They sound muffled, like I am under water. "More serum." They say. And I am blacked out again.

_I hear a scream. It's her. I can feel it. I run to the source of the sound. She's there, being hung over the side of the chasm by him, Peter. Two other people are there as well. "Hey!" I yell out. Peter immediately lets her go, her body slams into the railing. I run towards them, and grab the closest person. I rip off the mask and Drew stands there. His eyes full of terror. I punch at him. His dare he?! How dare he touch her? I punch him repeatedly. I don't know how many times I do, but I am so infuriated I loose it. But then I hear her voice. It pulls me out of my rage. "Four." She croaks out. I drop Drew's body and crawl towards her. I quickly pluck her out and over the railing, clutching her close to my chest. God, what have they done to her? I then pick her up and run. She'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt her again. _

I open my eyes and I am back in reality. "Eric." A voice says. I turn my head towards them. My head pounds at the back of my skull. Eric, or blurry figure Eric, appears out of a door. "Ah, Four." He says, making his way towards the bench I am laying on. His footsteps are loud, louder than they should be. Each of them sound like bombs going off. I wince slightly. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks. I don't need to be able to see his face clearly to know he's smirking. "Why are you doing this?" I ask furiously. He sighs. "I'm not doing anything. It's simply your mind." He says. A sharp pain spreads through my neck and I am out again.

My heart pounds in my chest. I carefully touch the side if her face. I know I love her. She's so brilliant, so amazing. "You aren't giving me that look, like I'm a kicked puppy or something." I say quietly. She smiles and looks at me. "Well, you're not." I cup her face in my hands and press my lips to hers. I then stop and look at her. She looks me dead in the eye. I grin and kiss her again. This time more passionately. Then it changes. She breaks out of the kiss and slaps me. Pure horror spread across her face. She's scared of me. No- she isn't. This is messing with my feelings. Her eyes are locked onto mine. Filled with terror. She isn't scared of me. She loves me. I know she does.

"Eric, he manipulated the memory" A voice says. The foot steps are back. I am then pulled from my chair. "Go put him in the cells. He's had enough," Eric says, before adding "for today." I wince as I am pulled out of the room. My eyes are covered with a blind fold as I am guided through the halls. I can hear other people talking. Meaning Eric has more employees. Then I hear the squeak of a door, the blind fold is ripped from my eyes and I am thrown into a room. I keep my eyes shut tight and they shackle my hands to the floor. "You're lucky I put you in here, consider it a gift." The voice says, almost kindly. I keep my eyes shut. I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it. Tris isn't alive. She isn't back. She's never coming back. Then how's Eric back? My mind spins with endless possibilities. I hear movement, not from me. Someone is in here with me. I open my eyes. Shackled to the other side of the room is what looks like Caleb. "Caleb?" I ask.

OoooooooooOOoOoOoooooooooO

He turns to me. His eyes are bloodshot, his hair is all over the place. His once clean face is now covered in facial hair. "Four?" He asks, his voice is croaky. I nod. But then I remember. This possibly isn't him. This could be another clone thing. "Caleb, is that really you?" I ask. His eyes scan my face. "Yeah, it is." He says. I don't know if I can trust him, but I do anyway. I sigh and hang my head. "I had Tris appear at my doorstep, and it turns out it wasn't her. Only a messed up joke." I explain. Caleb winces when I mention her name. I study him closely. "What is this place?" I ask. He looks around the room. The stone walls surrounding us are covered in dried blood. Beneath Caleb's shackles are dates and tallies carved into the wall. "Eric's new torture compound." He says. I furrow my eyebrows. "Torture compound?" I ask. Caleb nods and turns to me. His eyes are large, full if terror. "I've heard some of the other prisoners talking," Caleb says, lowering his voice "Apparently they brought Tris back." I stare at him for a moment. The real Tris? Or another clone? "Brought her back, like Eric? Why would they do that, I mean. What are they doing to her?" I ask, curious for more information. Caleb hangs his head, a tear streaming down his cheek. "What they're doing to everyone else here. Only worse." He says. My chest tightens. The torture compound. Only worse. They're torturing her. My head spins and then I head it, and apparently so does Caleb, because he winces and says something I can only just hear. "This happens every day." A high pitched scream. I try to stand but my shackles pull me back to the ground. I need to get out of here. I need to find Tris. I've got to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello there! I finally updated, yay. I've decided, unfortunately, that I will be deleting the Amity-Dauntless story. It** **wasn't getting the right feedback, and I didn't see a decent way to finish it. So, if you would like to read it, go ahead because it won't be up for much longer. Anyway.. Enjoy this chapter and leave some constructive criticism and ideas! As much as I love reading comments expressing how much you love the story, I would appreciate a little more than just "I love it. Plz update." Hope it's not too much to ask of you!**

**-Me :) **

**BTW: If you notice a change in writing style or anything, it's because I've been taking lessons in how to improve my literacy. **

**Spelling mistakes are natural, and keep in mind English is not my first language. **

**I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.**

The light from the hallway is blinding. "Up. Now." A voice says. I blink a couple of times to focus my vision. Someone helps me up to my feet and pushes me out into the hall. "Keep walking, Eaton." A voice says, kicking my back. I groan and reluctantly walk down the hallway. The screams of people bounce around the room. I keep walking, trying to block out the horrible sound. My wrists ache from the shackles. My back hurts from being hunched over for so long. I look up from the floor. People in blue uniforms pass me, all holding guns. They are surrounding something. In the centre of their circle is someone, chained up like me. That's a lot of guards for one person. "Turn here." My guard says, pushing me towards a door on the right side of the hallway. I walk in, not knowing what I'll find. Eric stands in the centre of the room, cleaning a knife covered in red. He then sets it down beside various other utensils. He is sick. He is messed up in the head. A forced smile appears on his face when he sees me. "How lovely to see you." He says, motioning for the guard to leave. "I am hoping you had a good sleep." I scowl at him from under my eyebrows. I won't talk to him. I'm not telling him anything. "Listen, Four." He says, stepping towards me. "I am going to let you go. Ok? You are no use to me." I tilt my head up so I am looking at him fully. His hair is as ugly as ever and his piercings have multiplied. "You've got to be kidding." I say. He smiles again, setting a hand on my shoulder. I scowl and shake his hand off. "Now, now Four. At least you get to walk away freely. Some people don't get to! Like your little girlfriend." He says, smirking slightly. I glare at him. I'm too weak to fight him. "Where the fuck are you keeping her?" I yell. He lets out a low, hollow laugh. My fists tighten. "Do you really expect me to tell you?" He asks. I drop my head to the floor. "What are you doing to her?" I ask. I want to know. I need to know. He gestures towards the utensils. "Some modifications." He says, laughing. He then turns and begins walking away. "My guards will escort you back to Dauntless. Don't bother coming back, because if you do I can't guarantee your survival." He says before slamming a door behind him. Modifications. All of those guards. She was in the middle of them. I know it. "Alright, time to go Eaton." Someone says, grabbing my arms and pushing me out the door. I pay more attention this time, reading every name on the cell doors I pass. Then I see it. Cell number 6. 'Prior.'

I stop in my tracks, making my guard slam into my back. He tries to push me forward. But I won't move. Why the hell would they have names on the doors? "Move it, Eaton!" My guard yells. I take a step forward, but then I twist out of my guards grip and turn and face him. I don't recognise his face. I head butt him and he drops to the ground. I search his pockets for something, anything. I take his keys and a security card. I then try to open cell 6's door. Locked, of course. I try the key. My heart skips a beat when it unlocks. I slowly push the door open, making sure it's quiet enough the person inside can't hear. "Can't we continue tomorrow? I've had enough." A female voice says. Even though she has been through hell, her voice is so strong. She is sitting in the shadows on the other side of the room, her head facing the wall. I take a few more steps in. "Sorry, but we are in a rush. It's now or never." I say, slowly making my way towards her. Her body trembles. "I've had enough. I can't handle it any more." She says quietly. I am standing right behind her now. Her hair is messy and all over the place. Her small, delicate hands shake slightly and one of them is bandaged up. I crouch down beside her and unlock the shackles. "It's time to go." I say softly. She quickly turns and faces me. Her face is so bruised. A tear makes its way down her purple cheek. "Tobias." She chokes out. I wrap my arms around her. "We need to go. Now." I whisper into her hair. Her body shakes. I let a few tears stream down my face. I then break out of the hug and look at her. She smiles and stands. Wincing. I look at her bandaged hand. "What did they do?" I ask quietly. Her smile fades, and she slowly unravels the bandage. I take her hand in mine and inspect it. Even in the darkness of the room I can clearly see four finger nails missing, and half of her pinkie is gone. "Did Eric do this?" I ask. She nods. I let out a sigh and lead her out of the room. The hallways are literally empty. I drag my guards body into the cell. I then strip off his uniform and give it to Tris. "Put it on." I instruct. She nods and quickly puts it over the top of her tacky prison uniform. I take her arm and leave the room, locking it behind us. She winds her fingers around mine. "Caleb is in here, did you want to get him now?" I ask her as we pass B section, where Caleb and I were locked up. She shakes her head. "Later. We'll come back for him." She says. I nod in agreement. Now we have to find an exit. I glance around the hallway. The white walls and floors are a bit too bright for my liking. A sign hangs up above our heads. 'A section AHEAD. Exit AHEAD, RIGHT.' "Oh." I mumble. "Exit is this way." I say, pointing in the direction the sign says. I hurry down the hallway and laugh to myself about the strange absence of guards. They have prisoners and literally no guards. Smart one, Eric. I turn a corner and run towards a door at the end of the hall. Tris follows close behind. I push it open and the sun light shines in my eyes. That was too easy. Tris lets out a relieved laugh. She spins around a bit in the sun. "It's been years." She says quietly. I watch her as she looks around. Her eyes are just as I remember them. Her tiny figure is still as perfect. I take her by the arm and guide her to the train tracks. "Time to go home." I say.

"So, someone tried to disguise as me, to kidnap you, to get back at me?" She asks, clearing up the story I just told her about everything that has happened. I shrug slightly. "That's what I think, at least." I say. She nods. Her eyes glued on mine. The wind from the train blows her hair across her face, slightly covering them at times. Her eyes then drift down my face, down my neck, along my arms, across my chest. "Were you always that muscular?" She blurts out. I laugh and drag her across into my lap. She curls up in my arms. I then hold her injured hand. "I'll kill him for doing that to you." I say quietly, but sternly. She chuckles. "I'll help." She says, tracing her fingers with her other hand. "He purposely tore off four of them." She explains. "I guess it's obvious why." I nod, tracing circles on the inside of her hand. "I'll tear off all ten of his, and his toes too. I'll cut off all of his fingers as well, while I blow torch his pathetic excuse of a penis." I say coldly, but jokingly. She laughs nervously, stroking my hand. Her laugh immediately fills my heart with joy and warmth, like it never did with fake Tris. I look out the train door. Rain drops crash against the roof of the train. It's sort of calming. I then notice the familiar building you pass before you reach the main entrance of the Dauntless compound. "Uriah is back, by the way." I say in her ear. Her eyes widen. She squeezes my hand.

"Really?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, at least I think it's him."

"Oh, right." She frowns. I smile and stand, pulling her up with me. Her arms weakly dangle by her sides, and her eyes stare off into the distance. Every now and then she twitches. I can't even imagine what they've done to her. "Time to jump." I say, pulling her towards the door. Rain drops crash against my face, blurring my vision. I wipe my face with my sleeve, in time to notice the jump is only meters away. Tris dives, and I am pulled after her. Rain splashes on my back, dampening my clothes. My hair slumps over my eyes. Tris stands a few feet away, staring up at the sky. Her eyes are closed and she is whispering something to herself. I can only make out a few words.

"I'll see you soon." My stomach churns and I grab her wrists.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

She smiles. "What?"

"Seeing someone soon?" My grip tightens. "Explain, please."

A laugh erupts in her throat, but she winces and drops to the ground, clutching her chest.

"It's not my parents if that's what your asking." I sigh and stretch my arm out, offering to help her up. She slaps my hand away and stands up on her own, clutching her bandaged hand. The rain is getting heavier and the wind is picking up. Tris doesn't even look effected by it. "Let's get moving, then." I say.

"Can't we stay out here a bit longer?" I sigh and nod.

"Sure, I guess." I reply. She starts walking over to the edge, where she sits and looks around. Her body all of a sudden shudders and she lets out a cry. "Stop! Please!" She yells. She falls backwards onto her back, tearing streaming down her already wet cheeks. I run up beside her. I feel useless, I have no idea what to do. "Stop it, please!" She screams out. "I've had enough!" I gather her up in my arms and shelter her from the rain. Her faces is screwed up in pain and her eyes have been glazed over. "I don't want to do this anymore." She whimpers. I pull her closer to my chest and plant a kiss in her lips. They are cold and wet, but I can still feel that pulse of electricity. "Tris. Hey, it's ok." I say softly.

"Tobias." She whimpers.

"Shhh." I whisper, kissing her forehead. Her body then lets out another shudder and she cries out again, as if it hurts her. "Tris?" I say quietly. Guilt rushes through me. I did that to her. I pick her up and look around. Her fragile body shakes in my arms. My eyes start to sting, and I run towards a door on the other side of the platform. Rain crashes against my jacket and I look down at Tris. She tightly grips my shirt with her good hand and lets out another cry. "Tris.." I say quietly "Fight it, I know you can."

The door came quicker than I expected, and is now less than a meter away. I think quickly and spin to my side just in time. My shoulder hits the door and I go crashing through. I drop to my knees and wrap myself around Tris. Her eyes open and stare at me. A smile spread across her face and the grip on my shirt loosens. I sit her onto the ground and stand. "You think you can walk the way back to my apartment?" I ask. She nods, and tries to stand. But her feet give way and she crashes back to the ground. Her face scrunched up. "I hate being like this." She says, "So weak and vulnerable." I stand and look around. The stairs are a long way down, there's no way I'm carrying her the whole way. "Hop on my back." I say. A grin spreads across her face. "On second though," she says, jumping onto my back, "I might as well stay like this." I can't help but smile as we, well I, begin the long path down to Dauntless.

Tris's grip around my neck loosens and she lets go. I grab onto her legs for a bit more support. "Tris." I hiss. She straightens up and lets out a yawn. Her arms slip around my neck and she nuzzles her head back into my shoulder. I keep walking, and begin to count the stairs. On my 127th stair I finally reach the door. Tris slips off of my back and leans against the wall for support. Her eyes are barely open. The door opens and the sound of the chasm fills the room. I grin and sweep her up into my arms. "Welcome home." I say quietly. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. But then she spots him. He is walking towards us. "Four, hey. I heard about what happened. I can't believe-" he says

"Get away from us." Tris chokes out. She wriggles out of my grasp and lands on the ground.

"What's your problem?" Peter asks.

Tris's cold eyes lock onto Peters.

"Hey, it's ok. He's one of us."

"Why did you bring her back?" Peter asks.

"This is the real Tris, Peter. Now shove off." I say, pushing past him. Tris lets out a snort as Peter stands there staring at her. "People can't come back from the dead, Four!" He yells. "It's not her!" I don't respond, I just keep walking. She quickly catches up to me and grips onto my arm. But she soon lets go, a pained look on her face. Whatever Eric has done, it's got something to do with me. I don't even need to look at Tris to know her eyes are locked onto my face. The heat of her gaze is overwhelming. "Do you believe him?" She asks. I look at her.

"I don't believe anyone anymore."


End file.
